


There goes Emily

by Bjorntheblorg



Series: Junksen Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjorntheblorg/pseuds/Bjorntheblorg
Summary: August 6 - SupernaturalAlso known as, the time Emily got followed by a stray dog





	There goes Emily

Late at night Emily found herself walking through the dark campus. She loved nighttime, the quiet tranquility plus the heavenly show above was the closest to fairy tales she could get.

 

A soft growl broke her from her fairytale, and she looked around. There was nothing there. She shrugged and kept walking, Barden was a pretty safe campus and she had her mace with her. Besides, there weren’t any wolves in Georgia. Right?

 

So entranced by the majesty of the stars above her and the mythical feeling of the quiet she didn’t notice where she was headed, only knowing she was walking somewhere without an idea in mind. Which proved to be a horrible idea. 

 

The footpaths at Barden were nearly centuries old, with some leading to aging bridges that were abandoned once technology got in the way. Why cross over a rickety old bridge when there were roads and paved cement?

 

The problem was of course, Emily forgot all about that. She took a step, and suddenly she was torn from her daze and into a terrifying reality. She was slipping, her entire body following the loose planks down into nearly a hundred foot drop.

 

Before she could scream, something massive pressed into her, covering every inch of her body. She flew, not down but forward, rolling with her saving mass onto the packed dirt road. 

 

Emily was still frozen in place as a massive beast grew out of the shadows behind her. She saw the hairy paw first, bearing five wicked white claws slowly reaching toward her shoulder. Next she saw the muscular arm, covered in thick coarse fur only a wolf could have.

 

‘No.’ She thought. ‘No way.’

 

Finally she saw the massive bulk of the beast commanded by a fearsome head of what could have been a wolf. It was too human, the eyes were a bright green that looked deeply familiar and the structure of the head was … no aca-way.

 

Reality slapped Emily hard, this was a werewolf. A man wolf. Something ripped out of the pages of her fairytales and into reality.

 

The wolf turned its head, its green eyes locking into Emily’s brown ones. The head never moved, but the eyes flitted around her body as if she were a page to be read. Once it was satisfied it snorted and dropped down to all fours. 

 

“Uh.” Just because Emily’s brain caught up to reality didn’t mean she knew what to do going forward.

 

The werewolf snorted again and pointed its head towards the left. Towards the lake.

 

“Oh, are you going to walk me home?” Emily almost slapped herself. It was a werewolf that happened to save her. Why would it be walking her home? Wait, how did it know?

 

The wolf agreed, nodding its head deep frying Emily’s brain further. She stood there a few moments, trying to process all the events that occurred within the last few minutes. She almost fell off a bridge. She got saved by a werewolf. Werewolves exist. She was talking to a werewolf.

 

The wolf rolled its eyes and moved rapidly, picking her up and placing her on its back like how one would ride a horse. Emily fell down, grabbing at the werewolf’s neck as it started walking, carrying her who knows where.

 

Without trying to, she fell asleep to the rhythm of the wolf’s powerful muscles steadily moving taking her home. 

 

She woke at some point, the wolf was trying to gently slide her into bed, she refused to be parted from the warm soft beast and quickly wrapped herself around the poor animal. Its fur was deceivingly soft, and she used the animals massive chest as her new pillow.

 

(Off to the side, beyond her comprension, stood Beca and Chloe. Beca’s phone was out, recording the event while Chloe turned into the heart emoji.)

 

She woke up the next morning with a thick mop of blonde hair in her face, almost strangling her alive. It got everywhere, her nose, her eyes, and a few unlucky strands even made their way into her mouth.

 

“Blegh.” She groaned spitting them out, shaking her head and sitting up.

 

Werewolf. Last night. Almost dying. Werewolf. Werewolf. 

 

Her eyes shot open and she looked to her side, where her naked acapella captain was slumbering away even though the sun was most definitely up. Her sudden yelp woke the sleeping beauty, and Aubrey jerked up looking around for the sound. Once the werewolf’s eyes found her, Aubrey’s face lit up turning into a deep red that rivaled tomatoes.

 

“Emily.” Aubrey sounded different this morning, soft and afraid. A steep detour from her normal in control hardass mode. It was cute, and made Emily’s heart move in strange ways.

 

“Aubrey.”

 

“About last night…”

 

Emily shook her head. “Don’t worry, I think its really cool.”

 

The blonde gave her a soft smile. “I was also wondering… if you would like to go out with … me?”

 

“Yes!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this universe. Also this is jumpy and unpolished, apologizes because I'm trying to get it in before 12pm here.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
